


Love is an open door

by DinosawrLightwood



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, actor Midorima, en el que Kazunari es más gay que de costumbre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosawrLightwood/pseuds/DinosawrLightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser actor a veces conlleva tomar decisiones difíciles, como interpretar el papel de un chico gay en una película que puede cambiarte la vida para bien o para mal en una, quizás, demasiado atrasada sociedad asiática. Al menos, Midorima tiene ayuda de primera mano para prepararse el papel... incluso aunque Takao solo quiera usarlo en su propio beneficio. [MidoTaka/ +side couples]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is an open door

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola~ Por fin, he escrito algo del MidoTaka, pareja con la que estoy obsesionada últimamente.  
> También habrá un poco de KagaKuro y algunas parejas más depende de vuestra opinión y peticiones, sabéis que siempre intento hacer caso a lo que me decís.  
> Sé que aún tengo que continuar varios fics, pero ya sabéis, procrastination is live!  
> Sin mucho más que decir, espero que os guste, y ya sabéis, un review no hace daño a nadie <3  
> P.D: espero que Midorima no sea muy OOC ;;

Midorima sabía que no podía rechazar ese papel, lo sabía con la certeza con la que sabía que la comida de su madre era la mejor de Japón o que no existía nada más acertado que el horóscopo diario de la revista Oha-Asa, que seguía casi con religiosidad. El guión era impecable, y el director que dirigiría la película, Noboru Tanaka era el más famoso de toda Asia en ese momento. Además, sería su primera película: atrás quedarían los días de cochambrosos doramas de bajo presupuesto. Midorima Shintarou, el actor revelación de 2015 les demostraría a todos lo mucho que valía y que tenía la talla de actores como Jun Matsumoto o Yamashita Tomohika, o incluso podría llegar a Hollywood y codearse con las más grandes estrellas. Y sin embargo… ¿Por qué el maldito guión tenía que ser… así?

Lo había leído y releído mil veces, emocionado, y le convencía completamente. La historia era potente, fresca y brillante. Divertida. Y encima el papel le iba que ni pintado, de no ser porque… su personaje era homosexual. Gay. Maricón. Y mil formas más de llamarlo, aunque ninguna encajaba bien en su boca. Si aceptaba ese papel, ¿qué pensarían de él su madre y sus amigos? Mijayi y Otsubo, conociendo su carácter burlón y el hecho de que les gustase molestarlo porque sabían que no lo soportaba, se reirían de él hasta que se quedaran sin voz. Si su padre se enterase lo desheredaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Se encontraba en un dilema moral. No es que a él le molestaran los maricones, siempre había sido una persona muy abierta de mente, pero una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente era comenzar a sus veintiocho años a besuquearse con hombres. Porque sí, su personaje tenía varias escenas de besos y… sexo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iban a permitir que eso se estrenara en la mayo parte de Asia, por Oha-Asa. Y cuando la gente lo viera así en pantalla, comenzarían a pensar que era gay y a reírse por lo bajo. Ya no lo invitarían a los eventos sociales y quedaría relegado al olvido solo por interpretar a ese personaje.

Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero el caso es que no sabía si confirmar su aparición en esa película. ¿Debía arriesgarse o echar todo por la borda? Tal vez surgirían más oportunidades, pero ninguna tan buena como esa… En ninguna otra película sería el protagonista, ningún otro guión lo convencería tanto como ese… Así que, media hora después, tras reflexionar tanto que su mánager temió que comenzara a salirle humo de las orejas, y tras una socorrida consulta al horóscopo de Cáncer, que ese día indicaba que debía tomar las decisiones importantes e innovar para no quedarse atascado, llamó a Noboru Tanaka para aceptar el papel protagonista en su próxima película.

*

Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Midorima Shintarou unos años atrás y no lo hubiera vuelto a ver hasta entonces no se habría creído jamás que este hubiera acabado siendo actor. Su personalidad siempre había sido más bien fría y distante con todo el que se le acercaba. Apenas tenía amigos, y la simpatía no era algo que lo caracterizase. Además, era excesivamente competitivo en cada aspecto de su vida, intentando ser el mejor en todo: desde los estudios -había sido uno de los mejores estudiantes del instituto Shuutoku de todos los tiempos- hasta en los deportes que practicaba. Había destacado indudablemente en el baloncesto, siendo casi una leyenda entre las escuelas de Japón, y todo el mundo creía que algún equipo acabaría fichándolo. Sin embargo, en su último año había sufrido una fea lesión en su brazo izquierdo que le había impedido jugar como antes, y admitiendo la cruda derrota, se había retirado sin decirle nada a nadie, de un día para el otro.  
Como no tenía amigos, nadie pudo imaginarse el infierno de la depresión que atravesó el que otrora fue un as del baloncesto que parecía tener toda su vida destinada a eso. A partir de entonces se volvió todavía más retraído y se encerró todavía más en sí mismo, apenas saliendo de casa para ir a clases y a por su artículo de la suerte diario, incluso aunque, de alguna manera, había dejado de creer casi por completo en todo eso que la mayoría de la gente consideraba patrañas, y no pudo salir de eso hasta que finalmente dos antiguos senpais suyos del equipo de baloncesto y que se habían apartado por completo del mundo del deporte por razones parecidas decidieron ayudarlo.  
Casi a rastras, Miyaji Kiyoshi, uno de los que había sido titulares del Shuutoku y Otsubo Taisuke, el mismísimo capitán, lo habían sacado de su casa y lo habían llevado al cine en un intento de hacer que se relajase. Habían elegido una película al azar que pudiera hacer que el antiguo escolta se olvidase de todo, pero con tan buena suerte que el film le tocó la fibra sensible al insensible Midorima, alias corazón de hielo. Se había pasado la hora y media que duró con el corazón encogido, y si alguno de sus ex-compañeros hubiera tenido agallas de molestarlo, conociendo su corto temperamento, habría podido fácilmente señalar que tenía los ojos demasiado brillosos.  
Y fue gracias a esa emotiva tarde que Midorima decidió meterse a la escuela de Arte dramático, decidiendo que si no podía expresar sus propios sentimientos al menos los fingiría, y se convirtió en un actor, y no cualquier actor. Midorima era un actor de método. Él no era la clase de persona que simplemente se limitaba a leer el guión y practicar sus escenas, sino que le gustaba meterse en el papel hasta el fondo, pues creía que nada en la vida, ni siquiera la suerte venía gratis, y debía dar lo máximo de sí para que todo saliera correctamente y el destino le favoreciera. La vez que había hecho de artista de rock había aprendido a tocar la guitarra e incluso había dado clases de canto y baile; cuando le había tocado interpretar a un príncipe de la era Edo, había asistido a clases de historia, esgrima, e incluso de postura y etiqueta; así que ahora que iba tener el papel de chico gay, no iba a ser menos.

Aquella misma noche, con gran decisión y tapado hasta las cejas, decidió meterse de lleno en eso del mundillo gay yendo hasta uno de los barrios gay más famosos de Tokio, Kabukicho, un barrio rojo situado en Shinjuku. Realmente, jamás se había movido por aquellos mundillos -¡ni que él fuera gay, Buda lo permitiese!- así que hasta que no se le ocurrió buscarlo por Google no supo a dónde debía ir, y finalmente se subió al metro, aunque lo detestaba porque siempre estaba abarrotado; no es como si a Shinjuku pudiera accederse fácilmente en coche. En todo el camino y mietras se paseaba por aquellos lugares fue fuertemente aferrado a su objeto de la suerte de aquel día, una goma de borrar, esperando que a ningún descerebrado se le ocurriese meterle mano.

Mientras buscaba algún bar donde meterse, se fijó en el ambiente que tenía el barrio. Sus ojos miraban a todas partes, buscando algún posible peligro. Por todas partes, había parejas tomadas de la mano, parejas de hombres, o de mujeres con pintas poco femenina. Sin embargo, también de chicas normales y corrientes, e incluso de chicos y chicas. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿no se suponía que aquel era un barrio para maricones?

Finalmente, no queriendo arriesgar más su trasero, nunca mejor dicho, entró en un sitio bastante llamativo y con un cartel luminoso solo por el nombre, "Open Mind". En la entrada había una de esas banderitas de colores tan llamativas y gays que solo había visto en América o por la tele, pero era lo único que denotaba el público al que iba dirigido el bar, pues no estaba decorado, tal y como esperaba, con boas rosas y purpurina. De hecho, era un local normal y corriente. La luz era tenue y estaba elegantemente decorado, dándole un aire acogedor e íntimo. Shintarou no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse al ambiente, donde las parejas o los grupos se sentaban en pequeñas mesas, charlando y riéndose tranquilamente y no había nada de aterrador.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra, y enseguida un joven barista se acercó a atenderle. Tal vez tanta hormona marica alrededor ya empezaba a afectarle, pero al primera palabra que se le vino a la mente al verlo fue “atractivo”. El chico apenas rondaría los dieciocho y era fino y estilizado, incluso aunque no era demasiado alto, vestido en pantalones negros ajustados y una simple camiseta blanca con el nombre del local. Tenía el pelo cortado de una forma que hacía que sus facciones fueran todavía más afiladas, con curiosos ojos azules que supuso que eran lentillas y que sentía que podrían escudriñarte hasta el alma -no es que jamás fuera a admitir esto en voz alta y la boca roja, con labios finos en una mueca que enseñaba una larga hilera de dientes blancos y perfectamente colocados -al parecer, no seguía esa moda de los dientes torcidos que, a su parecer, era totalmente ridícula-, además de una nariz, respingona y pequeña. En cuanto lo vio, esbozó una sonrisa que, a la legua podía verse, era bastante forzada, y el hombre se preguntó si era porque el chaval había tenido un mal día o porque no quería estar allí. Tal vez el chico era hetero y no había tenido más opción que trabajar allí de barista, ¿quién sabe? Así que, por supuesto, no tenían nada que ver con que lo había encontrado increíblemente fascinante, porque no era así, el único fascinante ahí era él, decidió averiguar un poco mñas de su vida.

—¿Qué desea tomar? —preguntó el joven amablemente, mirando con algo de extrañeza las gafas de sol que Midorima llevaba en el interior del oscuro local, pues ir de incógnito era bastante difícil con su altura exagerada y el llamativo color de su pelo.

—Yo… eh… Quiero un gin-tonic—balbuceó, no muy seguro de si aquello era algo que un gay pediría, pero que esperaba averiguar con el paso del tiempo.

—Claro, ahora mismo. Y le aconsejo que se quite las gafas de sol o se quedará ciego —comentó el contrario antes de darse la vuelta para prepararle lo que había pedido.

El hombre hizo una mueca en un intento de taparse la cara, avergonzado al recordar que aún las llevaba puestas y se apresuró a quitárselas, esperando que la capucha y la oscuridad del sitio fueran suficiente como para ocultar su rostro. Por suerte, el joven barista no pareció darse cuenta de quién era; ni siquiera le estaba prestando mucha atención, parecía más ocupado en escudriñar un rincón del bar mientras se mordía el labio repetidamente, con el ceño fruncido. El actor trató de concentrarse en beberse el líquido que llenaba su vaso y debía admitir, estaba bien preparado, mejor que muchos que había tomado en locales VIP, pero acabó dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde la del chico. Debía admitir que la escena lo chocó, pues esta era la primera vez que veía besarse a dos hombres con tanta… vehemencia.

Desde aquella distancia era casi imposible distinguir sus rostros, pero el chico parecía conocer, sino a ambos al menos a uno de ellos, y Shintarou no pudo evitar que la curiosidad lo invadiese. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía ser tan indiscreto. Chasqueando la lengua, decidió usar sus habilidades como actor para tratar de averiguar lo que ocurría, así que apoyó su codo en la barra con un suspiro exageradamente dramático. De inmediato, el barista alzó una ceja, centrando su atención en él.

—¿Le ocurre algo?— preguntó, de inmediato poniéndose en el papel de paño de lágrimas que un buen barman debía representar, pero casi al instante su rostro cambió a uno de completo asombro.- ¿Pero no es usted Midorima Shin…?

En el mismo momento en que el chaval abrió la boca el actor se arrepintió profundamente de haberse quitado las gafas, así que, sin opción alguna, levantó la mano para taparle la boca al más bajo. Por suerte, nadie parecía haberlo oído, y él suspiró, llevándose de inmediato un dedo a los labios para que mantuviera la boca cerrada, retirándola cuando el otro asintió con la cabeza. Con el pulso a mil decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de emociones fuertes esa noche y se levantó de un salto, dejando unos cuantos billetes en la barra antes de salir precipitadamente del bar, colocándose las gafas de sol sobre las suyas propias de nuevo, como método de protección. Estaba tan avergonzado que las mejillas le ardían como pequeñas llamas, y agradeció el frío del exterior para hacer bajar el calor que le cubría la piel y la hacía ponerse rojo. ¿Quién le mandaba a meterse allí dentro? Sabía que era peligroso, que su reputación podía irse a la mierda, y si el barista se iba de la lengua…

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el susodicho apareció a su lado, haciéndolo sobresaltarse. Temiéndose lo peor, se llevó las manos al pecho de forma defensiva.

—Mira, sé que es extraño que yo esté aquí, ¡pero te juro que no es lo que parece!

El joven lo miró con cara de no creérselo, soltando una risilla por su reacción.

—Vamos, no me sea así, que yo no pienso mal de usted por haber venido aquí… Todo el mundo tiene derecho a que le guste lo que le dé la gana, ¿no?

—Pero es que a mí no me gustan los hombres. ¡Yo no soy maricón! —exclamó, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, pues rápidamente se ganó algunas miradas reprobatorias de algunos tipos que pasaban por allí, y había que admitir que no tenían una pinta muy amigable.

—Entiendo… —el tono de voz del muchacho se había vuelto algo sombrío, probablemente por el insulto que había salido de sus labios, y debía admitir que se arrepentía terriblemente de esto- ¿Y si no es “maricón”, qué demonios hace aquí?

Y sin saber cómo, Midorima se encontró contándole su vida a un casi desconocido, y el por qué estaba allí a pesar de que sus tendencias sexuales no tenían nada de invertidas, lo juraba por su horóscopo. Takao –así se llamaba el muchacho- al principio se mostró un poco incrédulo, pero no tardó en comenzar a reírse de él, con carcajadas demasiado exageradas, cabe decir.

—O sea, ¿Qué estás aquí, en Kabukicho, porque tienes que interpretar a un gay? —preguntó con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos en otro casi ataque de risa.— Debo decir que eres un idiota. Y de los grandes. —le espetó de forma insolente, rodando los ojos y dejando al actor escandalizado.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?! Explícate, mocoso.

—A la gente como tú no vale la pena explicárselo —bufó, negando vehementemente con la cabeza.- Sin embargo, creo que ambos podemos beneficiarnos de este asunto.- ante aquello último, el contrario lo miró con atención— Verás, necesito que un chico se fije en mí. Él… es el amor de mi vida, simplemente, aún no sabe que existo porque solo se lía con chicos con pareja. Así que tú —lo señaló con el dedo, olvidando su condición de más joven, de kohai y que estaba tratando con una persona conocida, o a lo mejor pasándose por el forro este hecho— vas a fingir ser mi novio.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Tengo una imagen que mantener!, ¿vale?—espetó, casi histérico al imaginarse el tener que proclamar su relación con un tío a todo el mundo.

—Tranquilo, machoman, no se tiene por qué enterar nadie más que quien yo te diga —Takao sonrió con cierta petulancia— Con que se corra un poco el rumor de que salgo con alguien como tú, él se acercará a mí, y cuando yo lo tenga en mis redes podrás desmentirlo todo si te surge algún problema, además de que yo lo confirmaré si es necesario. Y a cambio… Yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber para preparar tu papel, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿te parece?

Midorima sopesó sus posibilidades durante unos segundos. Si se negaba, tal vez el barista anunciara su estancia a todo el mundo, y bien sabía que aquello no le convenía. Además, era cierto que le venía bien tener a un verdadero gay ayudándole para el papel, así que finalmente optó por asentir, suspirando levemente por ello, pero ganándose una enorme sonrisa el muchacho.

—Genial, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo, espero verte mañana, Por cierto, me quedo con el cambio como propina, ¿te parece? —exclamó antes de salir corriendo, mostrándole dos billetes de dudosa cantidad, probablemente algo desorbitado para un gin-tonic, y guiñándole un ojo. Y Shintarou se quedó allí, sin tener muy claro si sus decisiones de vida habían sido las correctas y sin la más mínima idea de qué línea del metro coger para volver a casa.  
*  
Durante unos minutos, mientras aún seguía en ese extraño duermevela, entre el sueño y el despertar, acurrucado como un niño pequeño en su comodísima cama, estaba casi convencido de que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido un sueño horrible y estúpido, pero a medida que iba siendo más consciente, se dio cuenta de que, por desgracia, no era asi para nada, y la vida le pareció de lo más miserable.  
Con un suspiro de cansancio, se levantó para lavarse de la cara, dejando que el frío golpease su cuerpo semidesnudo, pues tenía la costumbre de dormir con bastante poca ropa. La mañana parecía buena, aunque estando en pleno febrero aún hacía un frío terrible, así que no tardó mucho en ponerse una bata y fue a asearse, e inmediatamente después a por una taza de café bien cargada, pues la necesitaba con urgencia.  
Aún no se había puesto las gafas, y apenas veía nada sin ellas, así que no fue hasta que desayunó y regresó a su cuarto a ponérselas que vio que tenía varios mensajes entrantes. El primero era de su mánager, felicitándole por haber tomado la decisión correcta. El segundo de su madre, preguntándole cómo le iba la vida y el tercero... el remitente era prácticamente nuevo en su lista de contactos, y además completamente indeseado: Takao Kazunari. La noche anterior habían intercambiado números, y después de unas cuantas palabras más y de que Midorima lograse que le devolviese parte de su dinero, el joven barista le había dicho que le enviaría un mensaje un día de esos para confirmar su encuentro.  
Puede que estuviese hablado, pero eso no hizo que el actor se sintiera mejor. En cualquier caso, no entendía por qué el niñato tomaba "un día de estos" con apenas unas horas después. Abrió el mensaje con evidentes pocas ganas.

"Buenos días, señor gruñón.  
¿Cómo has dormido? Espero que bien (⁎˃ᆺ˂)丿  
¿Te parece si vienes a buscarme hoy después del trabajo y damos una vuelta como la parejita recién formada que somos? (´▽`ʃƪ)♡  
Hoy termino a las nueve, pásate y cenamos juntos. Un besito （*＾3＾）/～♡ ".

El mensaje era demasiado azucarado, y a esas horas de la mañana lo único que sintió fueron ganas de vomitar y algo de grima, además de molestia porque era evidente que el muy imbécil se estaba riendo de él, pero sabiendo que estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía negarse como hubiera deseado, así que simplemente contestó el mensaje de la manera más escueta posible.

"Hoy tengo tiempo libre así que acepto, pero no pienso meterme en ese sitio de nuevo, así que será donde yo diga."

Iba a soltar el teléfono y a vestirse de una vez por todas, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo pues, veloz como un rayo, Takao había contestado ya a su mensaje.

"Está bien, señor gruñón. Dime una dirección y encontrémonos allí :)))"

Con ganas de tirar el móvil por la ventana, tipeó la dirección, esperando que eso fuese suficiente y que no le hablara más por el resto del día, pero de nuevo el otro ni siquiera le dejó soltar el aparato y le contestó con un ok seguido de un corazón completamente innecesario. En absoluto dispuesto a contestar a aquella tontería, Midorima tiró el móvil sobre la cama y por fin se dirigió a ponerse algo más abrigado.  
*  
Eran ya las diez y el siempre puntual Shintarou ya estaba en el sitio donde habían quedado, envuelto en un abrigo que era casi el doble de ancho que él y una bufanda roja que le tapaba una buena porción de la cara y que casualmente era su objeto de la suerte de aquel día. Hacía un frío que pelaba y lo que menos tenía ganas era de estar en la calle, pero como no le quedaba otra opción estaba allí plantado como un pasmarote mientras los minutos pasaban. Al parecer, aquel Takao no entendía el sentido de la puntualidad, porque ya llevaba allí más de diez minutos y el muy idiota no aparecía. Midorima odiaba con toda su alma a la gente que llegaba tarde a sus citas, especialmente si no deseaba estar allí, que era casi todas las veces.  
Justo cuando ya pensaba que se le estaba congelando la punta de la nariz y la perdería para siempre, el moreno apareció, todo acelerado haciendo un sprint hacia él y básicamente lo abrazó como si fueran una pareja de toda la vida o acaso se conocieran de algo. El primer acto reflejo que tuvo fue darle un empujón, pues no era muy dado a esas muestras de afecto, aún más por perfectos desconocidos que lo chantajeaban, y Takao cayó al suelo de culo. Lo miró entonces con un infantil puchero, evidentemente molesto.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso, señor gruñón? Es de mala educación—se quejó el chico, extendiendo una mano hacia él en espera de que lo ayudara a levantarse, pero eso no ocurrió, así que acabó levantándose de un salto, sacudiéndose la ropa.  
—¿Por qué has hecho tú eso? No toques a las personas sin su permiso—gruñó molesto, apretando la mandíbula para no darle un golpe en la cabeza, aunque estaba terriblemente tentado.  
—Pero se supone que ahora somos una _pa-re-ja~_ —el tono de su voz y esa sonrisa terriblemente burlona le indicaban que el mocoso estaba disfrutando de lo lindo mientras a él le recorrían escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.—Y las pa-re-jas hacen esas cosas, ¿no, señor gruñón?  
—Pero las parejas de mentira no tienen por qué—bufó entre dientes, mirándolo de tal forma que si las miradas matasen el moreno ahora no sería nada más que un poquito de polvo, sin embargo el más joven solo se rió, obviamente no tomándoselo en serio ni un poquito.  
—Ya, ya, ¿entonces a dónde vamos? ¡Me muero de hambre!  
—¿A mí que me cuentas? Eres tú el que ha llegado tarde, deberías haber pensado algo—exclamó con ojos asesinos tras los cristales de sus gafas.  
—También podrías haber ido pensando tú algo mientras esperabas, ¿no?—contestó insolentemente el mocoso— Pero bueno, si insistes... ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

Shintarou solo asintió con la cabeza, demasiado molesto como para hablar, y como si no hubiera entendido lo que significaba el empujón anterior Takao lo agarró del brazo para tirar de él en la dirección correcta. Por suerte, el actor estaba demasiado cansado como para propinarle otro de esos empujones, así que simplemente se dejó arrastrar por aquel horrible adolescente cuyo rostro se mostraba demasiado entusiasmado y parecía dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible.  
No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, y debía admitirlo -solo para sus adentros, claro- que el sitio era mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. Era amplio y luminoso, elegantemente decorado, un sitio que parecía acorde a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Se había temido que lo llevara a una hamburguesería cutre o algo así, así que eso estaba por completo alejado de sus espectativas y lo agradeció profundamente.

—¿Qué te parece, señor gruñón?—preguntó Takao mientras esperaban a que les diesen una mesa, aún sin soltarle del brazo, cosa que lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.  
—No está mal del todo—murmuró entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos—Y deja de llamarme "señor gruñón", tengo nombre, ¿sabes?  
—Ah, cierto, eres Shintarou, ¿verdad?—preguntó el otro entusiasmado.  
—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre?—la vena de la sien del actor se estaba hinchando a unos extremos peligrosos y parecía a punto de explotar, pero eso no detuvo a su acompañante.  
—Tienes razón, ahora que somos pareja llamarte así suena demasiado frío. Te llamaré Shin-Chan.

Si no hubiera sido porque el maître apareció diciéndoles que ya tenían mesa libre, lo más probable es que Takao hubiera salido de allí con un ojo morado o algo por el estilo, pero por suerte no hubo más incidentes hasta que llegaron a la mesa, y Midorima esperaba que todo se mantuviera así, porque sino iba a ser una noche muy larga. Demasiado.


End file.
